Gotta Be You
by Silver Dark Sky
Summary: Jason left Piper with a brokenheart. Now Percabeth is getting married, there is a chance Jasper will get together or will they stay apart ?
1. Chapter 1

**So... basically... erm... This is my 1st chapter fanfic... Uh... Read to find out...**

**Disclaimer : I don't own PJO or HoO zip, nada, nothing, not even a dust... I got inspiration from a One Direction song ( I love those lads ) and erm enjoy  
**

**A/N this chapter is in Piper's POV**

**Flashbacks is in Italics and bold is thought**

**So sit back and uh... enjoy?**

PIPER'S POV

I was sitting by the window of my apartment, it was raining heavily like the day he left me with a broken heart 5 years ago

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sparky!" I called while jogging towards him. He was standing next to Thalia's Tree holding something. I got closer and saw that he was holding a bag. "Piper... Hey ." He said to me. He was wearing his purple Camp Jupiter shirt. "Where are you of to Sparky?" I asked him while pointing at his bags, "I made a lot of thinking and... I decided to go back to Camp Jupiter." He said followed by a long sigh. I opened my mouth but no words came out... He was leaving the camp, leaving the Greek side... Leaving me. He gave me a kiss on my forehead, "Say goodbye to everyone for me 'kay Pipes?" He asked me, "Wha-What? You're leaving NOW?" I asked him surprised, "Yes... So... See you when I see you Piper." He said while extending his empty hand, I took it and gave him a hug, "Yeah... See you when I see you Jason..." I said. He went down half-blood hill and into a van that escorted him to Camp Jupiter. As soon as he made a turn and was seen no more, It started raining heavily. I didn't care if I was soaked... He left for the Roman Camp... He went back to Lupa... He came back to Reyna..._

That was 5 years ago. I never heard about from him again. All I know that he's now a CEO of a successful company. I'm a world famous fashion designer, being the daughter of Aphrodite gives me that talent in the fashion industry. My hair now longer and not choppy anymore because I decided to stop cutting it myself. My clothes more fashionable, but I'm still the demigod from 6 years ago. Leo is an inventor and mechanic. Percy works as a professor in our marine research center. Annabeth is of course an architect. Then I noticed someone calling me from the IM (Iris Message). It was Annabeth and Percy. "Piper! Hi! Do you think you can come over to our place at around 5 PM today?" Annabeth asked me. I wasn't busy at all so I agreed.

Half an hour before 5 PM I was already on my way to Percy and Annabeth's apartment. I rang the doorbell and a very excited looking Annabeth opened the door. "Piper. Hi. Long time no see." She said while hugging me. "Pipes. Hey." Percy said while shaking my hand. "So what's the big news you've been bursting to tell me about ?" I asked them. "We're getting married." Annabeth said while showing me her 21 karat diamond princess cut ring. "Wow congrats you guys. I'm so happy for you." I said while hugging them. "Oh and Piper. Can you please design my dress ? You're an incredible designer and I love your work." Annabeth asked me. I nodded while smiling. "Oh and Piper... Jason's gonna be there..." Percy said. And with those 4 words, flashbacks of that day replayed in my mind. "Piper... I have to... He's my cousin, well sorta." Percy explained. "I can't face him... Not after 5 years ago." I said while shaking my head. "I'll go... So Annabeth I should leave you and your fiancee alone. I'll call you as soon as I finish the sketches for your wedding dress." I said while hugging them both one last time.

As I reached back home, I saw a pink light come from my bedroom. I saw my mom, Aphrodite sitting on my bed. "Mom" I greeted her surprised by her surprise visit. "Hello Piper dear." She said smiling at me. She looked breathtaking as always. "What are you doing here ?" I asked her, "To talk about Jason." she replied. "Mom... He left me 5 years ago... I don't wanna talk about him..." I said while folding my arms. "But your heart still yearns for him... You still love him... Piper, I know true love when I see it and you and Jason have a connection." She said, "Had." I corrected her, "Piper. You still love him. He still loves you." Aphrodite said. "Mom. If he loves me, he wouldn't have left me 5 years ago. All I heard now is that he's with Reyna." I said grumpily. "Yes my daughter. But he maybe with Reyna but he still loves you. Think about it." She said before disappearing with a flash.

**TBC**

**A/N 5 reviews for another chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ! Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked it. I may be updating again next week because I still have my mid semester exams and I can't use the computer on school days.**

**I'll make this chapter longer.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Jason's POV

I was working when I got the IM from Percy. I'm glad he and Annabeth is getting married. When I heard Piper is going to be there, my heart ached. I love her. I always have since I first met her on the bus. I left her 5 years ago with a broken heart. I heard she's a fashion designer now, I admit I was surprised when I heard that news. Anyways, I left her and CHB because I'm Roman, not Greek. I dated Reyna for awhile. She could never replace Piper. I broke up with her a month ago because I found out she was cheating on me with an Apollo kid. I felt pretty cool about it.

You see. I'm a CEO of a major electric company, so money is not a big deal for me. Even though I can afford Canada and Iceland, I was never satisfied. I wanted Piper. Suddenly my best friend Leo marched into my office. "Hey Sparky." He said with grin on his face. Leo maybe a succesful inventor, but he's still the demigod I knew from 5 years ago. "Leo. Don't call me Sparky." I groaned. He laughed, "So Jason, my man. You heard about Percy and Annie ? I'm pretty happy for them" He said while taking out his iPhone. "Yeah... I heard... Piper's also going to be there." I said while looking at him. "So ? You still love her right ? Why is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, great preator of Rome, worried over a girl ?" He asked me while rolling his eyes. "Leo... I broke her heart 5 years ago. Do you think she'll take me back ? I mean she'll probably hate me for leaving her." I said to him. "Probably. But maybe she'll still love you. She's just to stubborn to admit it. She's like that Jase." Leo said while shaking me by my shoulders. "I don't know what to do." I said to him "And get your hands off me. You'll burn my suit man." I said. Leo mastered his fire skills already but you can never be to careful. "I got an idea ! How 'bout you pretend to date another girl to make Piper jealous ?" He asked me. "No... Got any other ideas ?" I asked slumping into my comfy chair. "Well you could-" before he could finish his sentence, a flash of pink appeared in my office. Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty has arrived.

I bowed down in front of her. "You are sweet Jason, son of Jupiter." She said smiling her breathtaking smile at me. I blushed a light pink. "Lady Aphrodite. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit ? Surely you have a lot of things to do." I said while bowing to her again. "It's about my daughter. Piper." She said as she turned serious. "What about Piper ?" I asked her confused. "You broke her heart 5 years ago and she's been pretty depressed since then. She still loves you Jason. She's just too stubborn to admit it." She said, "HAH ! I knew it !" Leo piped up. "Anyways. Being the goddess of love. I can help the both of you. I shall deliver you instructions on how to win her heart again. I can't stand seeing my daughter heart broken. The messages shall be delivered with my own white doves. Don't fail me son of Jupiter. You shall face great concequences if you fail me. I have warned you." She said as she started glowing. Me and Leo looked away and the goddess left my office.

"Dude... That last part was scary. You get instructions from a God or Goddess, you have to follow it." Leo said to me. I have a feeling Lady Aphrodite wasn't kidding about her treath. Even though I'm one of the most powerful demigod's in the world. I am nothing compared to her. Suddenly Reyna burst into my office. "Jason. I'm so sorry about last month. I only love you. Take me back please." She pleaded at me. "No. Reyna, I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore. I only love Piper." I said to her as I dodged her hugs. "Why would you love that Aphrodite spawn ?" She snorted. Anger blazed trough my veins. "Don't call her that Reyna. I love HER. Not you." I said to her, anger clear in my voice. "Why ? What do you see in her ? You left her 5 years ago for me." She snorted again. She was pushing my limits. "Reyna. Out. Of. My. !" I said furious. She snorted and exited my office. Then I saw a white dove near my window. I opened my window and the dove fluttered in with a note. It contained the first instruction from Lady Aphrodite.

**OK. End of chapter 2. Sorry If it's a bit short. Anyone want's to guess what's the first instruction ? Feel free to tell me. OK so 5 new reviews for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys ! So so so so so sorry I haven't updated GBY, school work has been killing me. I'll try to update faster. Thank you all so much for your reviews. I accept flames and reviews.

Disclaimer : I don't own PJO HoO or One Direction ( I wish I do though ) or the song Gotta Be You

So enjoy the story.

Jason's POV

I opened the scroll from the dove and read the letter from Aphrodite.

_Use Reyna to get Piper back. She'll get jealous pretty quick. Oh and if you see her with another guy and she tells everyone it's her boyfriend, DON'T believe her. Sh__e's__ still single because of you. __Bring Reyna to Percy and Annabeth's wedding and tell everyone you're dating or even better, engaged. I'll send you some more instructions if you succeed this stage of the plan. __Good luck. _

_Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty._

"So Sparky. What does the scroll say?" Leo asked me while fishing out his phone out again and continued playing Tap-Tap Revenge. "I have to use Reyna and pretend she's my girlfriend and everything. To make Piper jealous." I explained to him while taking out my own phone and calling Reyna's number. She picked up at once. "Jason ! Hi !" She said excited, I could hear music in the background and some guys moaning. "Reyna. Could we meet up at the cafe? You know the one where we usually go on a date." I asked her gently, "Of course Jason. Anything for you. When?" She asked me trough the phone, "In about 15 minutes.""Sure. See you." And she disconnected the call. "Told you to use someone." Leo said smirking.

15 minutes later I was sitting on a chair near the window waiting for Reyna to come. "Jason! Hi!" I turned to my left and saw Reyna strutting towards me. "Hey Reyna. Here take a seat." She sat down across me and held my hand, in normal circumstances I would pull away but I remembered what Aphrodite said so didn't jerk back. "Reyna. The past month without you has been killing me. I'm sorry I kicked you out of my office earlier. I thought things over and it turns out that I love YOU. Will you be my girlfriend again ?" I asked her, disgusted at my own words. I love Piper, not Reyna. I'm not sorry I kicked her out of my office, I'm glad I did. And being without PIPER killed me, not being without her. I must be a pretty good actor because she believed everything I said. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend again Jason ! I'm so glad you picked me instead of that Aphrodite spawn, Piper." She said while giving me a peck on the lips. Anger burned in me but I didn't let it show. "Reyna, Percy and Annabeth's getting married an-" before I finished talking, she interrupted me. "Oh I know. Finally. You want me to be your date for their wedding don't cha ?""Yeah. An-" She cut me off again, "You want me to pick our outfits ? I'll get you a pink tie an-" This time I'm the one who cut her off, "No. I was going to say, will you help me and Leo find the perfect wedding gift for them ?" she looked disappointed but perked up again, "Sure. When and where ?""Tomorrow afternoon, anywhere you like." I said. She nodded and I left.

"Can't believe I'm doing this." I said to Leo while banging my head to a wall multiple times, "And I can't believe that you're dragging me to go shopping with you and your 'girlfriend'" Leo said with a smirk at the girlfriend part, "She is NOT my girlfriend !" I shouted, he simply rolled his eyes and chuckled "Sure she isn't." he teased.

PIPER'S POV

"So Annabeth. Who's going to be the bridesmaids ?" I asked Annabeth. We were hanging out in her and Percy's apartment. We spent our afternoon watching reruns of How I Met Your Mother while waiting for the One Direction Up All Night Live Tour to play. Ok I know it sounds crazy but I'm in LOVE with One Direction. My personal favorite is Louis, I think Harry has the best hair, Niall is the cutest, Zayn is the hottest (DUH), Liam is the one with most plot twists. "Well… There's you, Rachel, Hazel, and Thalia." She told me, "The groomsmen ?""Grover, Nico, Frank, and Jason. We haven't told Jason yet though." She told me. "JASON ?! He's going to be there ?!" I asked her surprised, she nodded, "Well, he is Percy's cousin (?) and he's pretty close with us." She shrugged. Then the Up All Night Live Tour started and I just watched.

Jason's POV

The next day, I got yet another scroll from Aphrodite,

Great job Jason. The plan is going on well. Take Reyna to the wedding. I have a plan. Piper is a huge fan of One Direction, those cute 5 boys from UK and Ireland. So I'm going to hire them for Percabeth's wedding. Then you sing with them for her (Piper). I want you to memorize and sing –

Muahahahaha cliff hanger. Writer's block. Anyways, I still have no idea what song to pick. Tell me what song do you want Jason to sing to Piper. Oh and don't forget to review.

-N


	4. Chapter 4

_**Vas Happening ? So so so so sorry I haven't updated forever. I'm so so so busy with school work and I still have so much stuff to do. Thank you for all your reviews. I'll try to update faster. Yeah, in the last chapter I asked you what song should I use and I'm sorry. I can't use Little Things or One Thing or More Than This (even though it's a great idea) yet but I'll make a separate story for those songs. OK so enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own HoO or PJO (sadly). Nor do I own One Direction (but I would love to) **_

_Previously on 'Gotta Be You'_

_PIPER'S POV_

_"So Annabeth. Who's going to be the bridesmaids ?" I asked Annabeth. We were hanging out in her and Percy's apartment. We spent our afternoon watching reruns of How I Met Your Mother while waiting for the One Direction Up All Night Live Tour to play. Ok I know it sounds crazy but I'm in LOVE with One Direction. My personal favorite is Louis, I think Harry has the best hair, Niall is the cutest, Zayn is the hottest (DUH), Liam is the one with most plot twists. "Well… There's you, Rachel, Hazel, and Thalia." She told me, "The groomsmen ?""Grover, Nico, Frank, and Jason. We haven't told Jason yet though." She told me. "JASON ?! He's going to be there ?!" I asked her surprised, she nodded, "Well, he is Percy's cousin (?) and he's pretty close with us." She shrugged. Then the Up All Night Live Tour started and I just watched._

_Jason's POV_

_The next day, I got yet another scroll from Aphrodite,_

_Great job Jason. The plan is going on well. Take Reyna to the wedding. I have a plan. Piper is a huge fan of One Direction, those cute 5 boys from UK and Ireland. So I'm going to hire them for Percabeth's wedding. Then you sing with them for her (Piper). I want you to memorize and sing … - _

3rd person POV

_I want you to memorize and sing 'Still The One' by One Direction. You'll perform it either with the whole band or by yourself._

_Good luck_

_Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty_

Jason groaned when he saw what song he had to sing. "So, what's the next thing on the list Sparky ?" Leo asked him while smirking, "I have to sing a One Direction song." Jason groaned, Leo started laughing "You mean a song by that gay boy band ?", Jason nodded, "Apparently they're the band that's going to perform at Percy and Annabeth's wedding." "Why them ?" "Annabeth, Piper, Rachel, and Hazel are huge fans of them." "They have bad tastes." Leo said snorting.

2 weeks later, Piper was literally dragged by Annabeth and Aphrodite to go shopping for accessories and other stuff with Percy and his best man. There are 2 reasons she didn't want to go :

She hates shopping unlike the other Aphrodite girls

JASON was going to be there because he's the best man

They went to the biggest department store in NYC. Oh who am I to kid, the went to Paris (curtsey of Aphrodite) for a day just to go shopping. By the end of the day Piper was tired, her feet ached, AND she was carrying around 6 shopping bags. I mean, Annabeth isn't a huge shopper but when it comes to her wedding, she'll shop till she drops. Sadly for Piper, they left Paris that night and arrived at NYC the next morning, to meet Percy and Jason.

"Annabeth. Why did Percy pick JASON to be his best man ? Why not Grover ? Or Tyson ?" Piper questioned the soon to be Mrs. Jackson. "Well Piper, Percy and Jason has a very good bromance and well… Jason is the closest demigod to Percy. According to the ancient rules and regulations, the best man has to be mortal or demigod." Annabeth shrugged, "She's right Sweetie." Aphrodite said to Piper with a cheerful tone.

- Annabeth's PoV-

My wedding with Percy is a great place to get Jason and Piper back together. They're MADE for each other. "Oh and Pipes, you will never believe who's the band for her wedding." Aphrodite said, my eyes widened. Aphrodite said she'll handle the music with Apollo and the decorations with mom, she never told us the band yet. "It's… ONE DIRECTION." She announced. What. The. Mark. Of. Athena… NO WAY ! "Mom. Please tell me this isn't a joke." Piper said hopefully, "No it's not Dear's. Me and Apollo managed to hire them for the night." Aphrodite said gleefully. "Lady Aphrodite. I. But how ? When ? Why ?" I said speechless. I was screaming my heart out inside my head. For the architect of Olympus, I didn't sound so professional that time. "Come along now girls. The boys are waiting for us." Aphrodite said while ushering us towards Central Park.

- Piper's PoV-

I held my breath and counted to 10.

We walked trough Central Park, ignoring the stares of boys all around us (Well, they were staring at Mom). We approached a fountain in the middle of the Park. There were 2 boy figures standing there. One with jet black hair and green eyes, one with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Percy and Jason. "Hey Pipes." Percy greeted me with a tight hug after bowing down to mom and after kissing Annabeth. "Hey Seaweed Brain." I said with a light teasing tone, "Sorry Beauty Queen, only my princess can call me that." Percy said laughing, I rolled my kaleidoscope eyes.

Then I turned to Jason.

"Hey Piper." He said awkwardly, "Sparky." I said nodding. I. Am. Such. An. Idiot. I called my ex who hasn't contacted me in 5 YEARS 'Sparky'. Real smooth McLean. Thankfully he just grinned, "I see your aditude hasn't hanged Beauty Queen." Suddenly, it feels like we're still teens again, still training in Camp Half Blood. Before he left.

Then I did somehing I didn't think I had the guts to do.

I pushed him into the fountain in front of my mom, Percy, Annabeth, and a load of mortals.

NOT GOOD

_**OK. This is the end of the chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow. So see you later people. **_

_**- SilverDarkSky- **_


End file.
